


Preparation

by aupazonne



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Forced Orgasm, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacles, Tentacles Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning, bad English.</p><p>Thanks to BlueKaniner.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Preparation

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, bad English.
> 
> Thanks to BlueKaniner.

When aunt May wakes him up, he groans from the soreness of his body. 

\- Sweetie, you look sick. Let me… You have a fever. Don’t move an inch young boy, I’m calling the school. Said May. 

\- Thank you… 

\- Get under the covers; I’m coming back with chicken soup and chocolate. 

\- You’re a blessing. 

Peter rolls over and sighs. Yes, it might have been a while since he has got a day off. He stretches long and good and slumps in his bed under soft and warm sheets. His aunt gets him food and he eats it fast before falling back asleep. 

Peter is woken up later and he eats his supper. They listened to the news and the hero sighs to hear half of the city was under the Green Goblin’s control, Venom has taken hostages in Cooney island and the Avengers were captured in Brooklyn by Kang, all while he was asleep. Aunt May was quite nervous of the entire situation, but she was optimistic. 

\- Oh you know. Never the Avengers are stuck for long. Or there’s always another team that can help them, like the Fantastic Four. Have you met them Peter? They’re quite charming, especially Madame Susan. Oh, why are the media whining so much about Spider-man? Asked May. 

\- I don’t know aunt May. It’s been like that since the beginning. Answers Peter. 

\- Poor boy, he so nice. He makes me think of you. Same chivalry, same assurance at life… 

\- W-What do you mean? I’m not assured with life?! 

\- No one told you that you ooze with confidence? 

\- No? 

\- Well you do young man. Come here. Ah you’re better. I’m going to give you a full spoon of syrup before sleep and you should be all new tomorrow morning. 

\- Thank you. 

After supper, Peter goes to sleep and hopes all will be better with the villains the day after. It still makes him nervous to know so many people have been hurt. 

In the middle of the night Peter is woken up by a loud bang in the street and he hears his aunt rushing to see what it is. 

\- PETER! GET OUT THE HOUSE! 

The hero rushes to his costume and grabs it to put it the fastest he can. Spider-Man gets out the house and goes see if his aunt is okay. She is currently running toward the police and Pater looks around to see the cause of all the ruckus.  
It’s Venom and the Green Goblin battling together. He sighs and chuckles, two birds one stone, isn’t it? 

Spider-Man waits until they smash each other on the ground and roll around before applying a thick coat of web on the ground, and then rolls them tight.  
The army comes to get them and Peter goes swiftly see if his aunt is okay before patrolling the city. The Goblin has a habit of sending goons steal stuff when all is on him. 

Parker swings around the city; he catches 2 burglars and prevents someone from committing suicide. He still looks a bit more, thinking of bringing bread for aunt May after, but something catches his eyes.  
There’s an ominous shadow following. He does turn right often and he sees that slithering shadow at the corner of his eye, but it’s disappearing just swiftly enough so he thinks he’s hallucinating.  
Spider-Man tries to make his stalker show up. He goes up a skyscraper with buildings with reflective glasses alongside to see the one following him. The hero sees a shadow crawling very fast toward the top of the skyscraper. He dodges quickly when his spider-sense tingles, dodging of a centimeter a razor sharp metal tentacle. However a second one hit his back and he rolls toward the edge. Doctor Octopus catches him and brings him back on top of the building. 

\- Otto! You escaped!? Again!? 

\- Yes. As always. Responded the villain. 

\- What do you want this time? 

\- To put you in prison. Mister Jameson still wants your head and seeing you behind the bars will be… refreshing. 

\- Hum… You know we’re going to get behind the bars together if you just go to the police. The army is out because of other villains. Hey is it Normie that got you out? 

\- No. I went out alone. Osborn can rot in hell. 

\- I see. 

Spider-Man took a slight second to web Doctor Octopus eyes before webbing his nearer tentacles together, then he changes the weight in his body to change position and makes the villain loses balance. It doesn’t work, but at least Otto has let Peter go.  
Parker tumbles and kicks the back of the villain, between two tentacles and tries to make him fall off the building. However the tentacles dexterity is sharp and accurate. Octavius grabs Peter’s ankle with his own hand before to stabilize him a bit before slamming him on the ground with his four tentacles. 

\- Arrruug…. 

\- I don’t want you to be dead, Spider. Said Doctor Octopus. 

\- Remove… Heavy… 

\- Better? You know I could just wrap you in your own web and then drop you off this building. At least the police won't catch you. 

\- Being a pancake is not my secret dream. 

\- Perhaps it is for Mister Deadpool. 

\- Yes, perhaps. 

\- Now you said you didn’t want to die. It means you’ll go to prison. 

\- You’re quite optimistic. 

\- You ever been? 

\- No. Not interested to meet all of my old foes. They all want to make a coat out of my skin. 

\- Yes, yes, we have to prepare you. Prison is such a harsh, ruthless and relentless enclave of the most carnal and hateful manners and people on Earth. 

\- You’re poetic today. 

\- Let’s prepare you. 

\- For what? The beating? Taking that 3 times a week, thank you. 

Otto chuckles and shrugs. Peter is lifted in the air and looks around, the sun is not up yet and only the light of the roof lightens the grim face of the villain. He doesn’t see any help or enemies coming, it’s really the two of them right now. However Peter makes a hiccup of surprise when one of the tentacles rips off a part of his costume. Out of reflex, Parker’s puts a hand on his mask to keep it in place and puts his hand on the cold metal of the tentacle which was assaulting him.  
The villain pinches and twists Spider-Man until he can’t prevent him from removing all the clothes on him. Peter takes a sharp breath, the cold air of the night on his body makes him shiver and he’s more embarrassed to be unmasked than naked. Also his legs and arms begin to be sore from being twisted like that. He sighs with relief when Otto puts him in more comfortable position.  
Doctor Octopus smirks and Peter is low down on the ground, two tentacles firmly keeping him in place and one other rubbing his tights. But Parker looks at the rope the villain brought. He tries to struggle when Octavius bonds his arms together, but he fails, the tentacles gripping so tight it leaves bruises. Now that his arms are bound, the metal appendages on his arms go on his legs and the one that was goes up his tights and Peter whines. He trashes his to get the tentacles away from his wild area, but he fails miserably. 

\- Enjoy the view, Spidey. It’s breathtaking up there. Said Octavius. 

Peter gasps when a cold and rigid… thing enters his ass. His brain processed after the surprise the thing is a precision finger on the tentacle. He thrashes and insults the villain, but it doesn’t stop a second one entering him. Then a third, they twist and Peter bucks his hips trying to get them out. It’s really cold. 

\- What the fuck are you doing! Shouts Peter. 

Otto doesn’t answer. The head of the tentacle pushes softly against the entrance and Parker squirms and writhes, but it still applies pressure and it vibrate softly, just to soften the flesh. Something gives in and Peter groans when he feels the appendage entering a bit, the finger pressuring on his walls.  
Spider-Man gasps when the tentacle gets out and he sees the villain has a bottle in his hand. 

\- What…!? What the hell is wrong with you?! Asks the hero. 

\- It’s going to be easier with that. Said Doctor Octopus. 

The villain applies a thick layer of lube on the tentacle and Peter grimaces and tries to get away when the tentacle comes back behind him. 

\- No, no no… 

Parker cries out when the tentacle enters him in fast pushes inside and already twists. It’s cold, it’s so goddamn cold and it stretches him uncomfortably. He bucks his hips when it slides out, but it comes back slowly, just to make him feel when the metal rubs every inch of his walls.  
The gravel on the ground scratches his knees and from all the escape attempts they’re bleeding.  
The hero tries to calm down with all the sensation his body gives him. The appendage accelerates and pounds him faster and Peter can’t prevent the ragged moans between his teeth. The metal tentacle changes of angle a bit and even with the hero’s protests, it rubs a sensitive bunch of nerves and the precision fingers stabs it and rubs and twists against it while the tentacle twists and pounds his entrance.  
Another appendage goes under Peter and grabs his cock. The hero groans before bending over when it vibrates. He curses when he feels pleasure built and groans when the tentacle on his cock let his grip and joins the second. Parker shakes his head to the villain when he feels it trying to slither in with the first. He shouts when it pushes in, stretching him and rubbing against the first appendage.  
Spider-Man feels a drop of sweat on his forehead and gasps when Doctor Octopus grabs his hairs. He’s lifted on his feet and bent over, his face rubs the villain’s crotch. 

\- No way, you fucking psycho, fuck fuck fuck. Said Peter when the tentacles accelerate and go deep and hard. 

\- I’m not giving you a choice. Answers Octavius. 

The hero shakes and groans when the tentacles begin to stab his prostate again. He feels the two other tentacles on his legs painfully tightening and with an erratic breath; he gets the villain’s zipper down with his teeth. Otto gets his half-hard cock out and makes his tentacles stretch the poor boy, making him cry out and he puts his cock inside the hero’s mouth.  
Peter whines, but the sound is muffled. He hasn’t figured out how or what, but he keeps his mouth open as the villain fucks his mouth. He breathes through his nose and feels drop of saliva falling from his chin. The hero moans when the appendages slow down and abuse his prostate. His jaw hurts, his ass hurts, his dignity is hurt, his legs hurt, Peter tries to take it anyway, but he shouts when one of the tentacles on his legs slowly gets up.  
Parker is very tempted to close his teeth and bite off the head of the cock, but he knows the villain will rip him in two. He feels the third tentacle pushing in and struggles.  
Otto twists his hand in his hairs and groans while slowing down his pace. Peter closes his lips and lets the villain shove all his cock inside his mouth for his climax. After a deep groan of the villain and thick salty liquid hits in the back of his mouth, Peter can’t retain himself from puking a bit. But it hurts, his body has multiple spasms and his walls painfully tighten around the tentacles. The third one hasn’t entered him; instead it grabs his cock and vibrates. When the hero stops having spasms, the appendages in his ass pound him fast and Peter shouts. He closes his eyes shut and his knees almost gives him when his orgasm is ripped off him, a poor weak climax, but just enough for Otto to have satisfaction in his act.  
Doctor Octopus let Spider-Man slump on the ground before removing slowly his tentacle from the boy’s ass and going away swiftly, with the breeze of a chuckle. 

Peter gets his thoughts and breath back before franticly searching for his costume. The adrenaline makes him forget his pain on his body and he gets up the ripped pieces of costume and looks around. He’s disoriented. Parker sighs, and this sighs turns in a shout. No hero sighs for that shit. He retains his tears and sees if his webs device is still okay. It’s scratched, but it should do the job to go home. He doesn’t even know if he’ll be able to look Aunt May in the face.


End file.
